buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Your Best Battle
Hello everyone! I just had one of the best, thrilling battle I ever had! Then I thought, why not make a blog and ask everyone what their favourite battle was? Surely there was one fight out of all the others that stands out the most in your life! Where all the boosts didn't seem cheap, and it wasn't an easy game on either sides. Everyone was constantly on the verge of death, and you're just screaming. Please, please die! That was one of the most amazing battles I had. So let's do a re-run of it. I got a little bit busy so I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I'll try my best, hehe. My opponent uses Danger World, Armorknights. And I used Quartet Five, Hero World. At the very start of the game, I transformed into Head Commander, Taozento Thousand. I didn't have much monsters, only my buddy Eighth Warrior, Acht . Of course, since I was going first, I wasn't just gonna call him. I attacked, and caused two damage. Me. Hand:5 Gauge:1 Life:10 Opponent. Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:8 So he draw and equiped Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay and called Armorknight Eagle "A". It's not like I had any cards that could destroy his item, but dang, that was still pretty scary. To my surprise, he called Armorknight Archangel immediately! His attack was raised by 3000, so it was 5000 now! Equal to Thousand's Defense! I had Justice Will Prevail, luckily. So when Archangel attacked, I used it and took away his soul. Now his power was back to 2000, it's not enough to attack me now. BUT I MISPLAYED Ricdeau Demon Slay hasn't attacked yet, so I got hit in the face with 5 damage! I didn't worry much though, I had It's About Time I Got Serious! in my hand. But it wasn't over! He called Final Phase and summoned GIGA Armorknight Cerberus "A"! Whose attack is 7000, if only I saved Justice Will Prevail, I could have counterattacked on it! Bam, 2 life left. And Armorknight Gargoyle "A" and Cerberus was added to Ricdeau Demon Slay's Soul. He attacked me again! But I used the last of my defense cards and summoned Rescue Dragon Mach Braver to the center! Me. Hand:3 Gauge:0 Life:2 Opponent. Hand:3 Gauge:0 Life:8 What was I going to do now? Danger World, dealt 8 damage to me even though I used 2 defense cards... I managed to draw into Second Warrior, Zweider . So I buddy called Acht to the right, and Zweider to the left. Yes! I managed to get some decent defense cards, and Combitrooper, Dziem! I used up all my gauge and transformed into Dziem, returning Thousand to my hand. Now Demon Slay can't touch me without a link attack. But a link attack would most definitely kill me in this state...I attacked with Dziem, but he casted Shredding Battle Wall. Not like I could finish him this turn anyway...So, the rest of my monsters attacked and dealt 3 damage. Me. Hand:3 Gauge:0 Life:3 Opponent. Hand:2 Gauge:0 Life:6 He called Armornight Cerberus "SD" to the right, and attacked Acht. I cast Defeat that guy in my place ! But now he used Demon Slay to destroy Zweider....I'm out of Size 1 monsters....Though I'm not sure of the order, he used Super Strength Replenishment . Me. Hand:2 Gauge:1 Life:3 Opponent. Hand:1 Gauge:4 Life:5 Okay, I still have Thousand in my hand. I called him, giving Dziem a nice boost. I had a combined critical of 6, and with only 1 card in his hand? Victory is mine, definitely!! With Dziem, I got ready to attack! And...forgot about Gargoyle in the soul....My 4 crit attack was blocked...I was tempted to attack Cerberus "SD", but I had Justice Will Prevail, so I'll save it in case I wanna beat it up later on. Thousand attacked my opponent instead. Me. Hand:2 Gauge:1 Life:3 Opponent. Hand:1 Gauge:4 Life:3 AAAAAAAA WHY WHY WHY Great, just great. He casted Invigorating Breath and called Archangel, again! And now Cerberus SD was in the soul! He link attacked me, I lost Thousand, but defended with II've Seen Through Your Moves! Me. Hand:1 Gauge:1 Life:3 Opponent. Hand:1 Gauge:3 Life:7 Okay, here I go. I called First Warrior, Einder to my left. I used It's About Time I got Serious, finally! No other monsters...Damn it! I attacked Archangel with Einder, and defeated Cerberus "SD". Since I can't even finish him off this turn, I attacked Archangel, but was blocked by Battle Aura Circle! Damn it! I was so close to defeating that! Me. Hand:2 Gauge:1 Life:3 Opponent. Hand:0 Gauge:3 Life:7 Okay, it's his turn now. Looks like he didn't get a monster to call this time. Archangel attacked my Einder. I had Justice Will Prevail in my hand! 2000 Power, with it, Einder will have 4000 defense! I can kill Archangel and not die from a link attack! Looks like I won't suffer any damage this tu-WRONG PRESENTING FANGED FLIPPING DRAGON DECLARATION Goodbye Einder! Goodbye Justice Will Prevail! This is it, a link attack with Archangel and Ricdeau Demon Slay! Denied! I've Seen Through Your Moves! Me. Hand:0 Gauge:1 Life:3 Opponent. Hand:0 Gauge:2 Life:6 Welp, I'm out of cards. I'm low on gauge. His next link attack is gonna tear me to shreds. Let's see what I draw. ... ... Hyper Energy Charge and draw! Maybe I'll get It's About Time I get Serious again! If I could at least draw 2 more monsters, or another defense card! Nope, it's just Eighth Warrior, Acht. *Slams head against deck* 1 crit, what to do now? Whatever, gauge one....And draw into First Warrior, Einder? Okay, Archangel has 4000 Defense, Acht only has....3000 Power....WHY WAS THE DEFENSE 2000! Give 1000 to the power, damn it! I can't have Einder attacking- Wait. Wait a minute. He just used Fanged Dragon Declaration. His life is 6, He used up all his cards, Dziem has 3 criticals, Einder has 2, Acht has 1. ... VICTORY!!!! YEEEESSS!!! Not even my opponent noticed it! All of us attack, 6 damage! I'm gonna throw a homecoming party, I'm gonna thank my parents, my brother, my friends, my teachers. Oh my god, like. Oh. My. God. I'm SOOOOOO relieved Fanged Dragon Declaration can't be used on link attacks, I'm so happy I drew Dziem, I could have seriously died there if I was still Thousand. Hurray for top decking into Acht! Hip Hip! Horray! Well, I hoped you enjoy reading. So once again, I'll ask. What was your most intense and thrilling battle? Write them in the comments below, and I guess I'll rate it 0 to 10, 0 being the lamest, and 10 being the most intense. By the way, what would you guys rate this battle? Do tell me in the comments below, and I'll check back as soon as I can! Bye~ Category:Blog posts